


Helping Hand

by AssassinOfRome



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirk isn't OK, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Tina might actually be an empath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinOfRome/pseuds/AssassinOfRome
Summary: Tina is the first to admit she isn’t the brightest bulb in the box, but she knows what suffering looks like, and Dirk Gently looks like he’s been suffering more than his fair share.Just a brief little moment between Tina and Dirk. Written as something bigger but I forgot what that was.





	Helping Hand

Tina knows something’s up when, for the first time since she met the weird British guy that Hobbs had taken a shine to, Dirk Gently falls silent.

He’s meant to be getting changed, Hobbs suggesting his strange, sopping wet jumpsuit might be some form of evidence. Dirk’s face had flittered through several contrasting emotions as he clung to the dark fabric, before settling on what looked like blankness, but what Tina guessed to be determination. She’d always been pretty good at guessing emotions. Empath, and all that.

She’d given him his privacy, but soon the little noises of rustling fabric and what sounded concerningly like pain had faded into nothing, and she grew worried. She gave the door a little testing knock, and when Dirk didn’t respond, she let herself in.

He was sat on the floor, crosslegged and looking hopelessly vulnerable in Hobb’s over large t-shirt and sweats, which hung off his slim frame, billowing slightly in the light breeze of the room. He was clutching his jumpsuit tightly, almost enough to rip it, but then his fingers would soften and stroke over the labels and scratchy surface with a tenderness. His face never changed, but Tina could see the beginnings of tears welling up in his eyes. She doesn’t know if it’s the poor lighting, or the early morning hour, but he looks exhausted, eyes shadowed and sad.

Tina is the first to admit she isn’t the brightest bulb in the box, but she knows what suffering looks like, and Dirk Gently looks like he’s been suffering more than his fair share.

“Hey.” She keeps her voice soft, but he still starts, clutching the jumpsuit in a white-knuckled grip. Upon seeing her, he calms, fixing his eyes on the floor. When she eases herself down beside him, he flinches away, like a wounded animal. “That Farah lady said maybe you weren’t doing so hot.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about-“ He sniffs but she gives him a knowing look, and he quietens. He looks sombre now, and though she’s only known him a few hours, she knows it doesn’t suit him, no more than that crazy get-up.

“Hobbs is always saying that it’s OK not to be OK so long as you let people know.” She directs her wisdom at the open door, as to not startle him too much. He looks suspicious, but touched, and she likes the way his face can juggle so many emotions at once. She’s always thought people try too hard to hide how they feel. Dirk doesn’t seem like he has much of a choice in that respect; he’s an open book, whether he likes it or not. “Don’t hide your hurt, Dirk. It doesn’t do anyone any good.”

She stands before he can reply, and offers her hand to him, pulling him up with only the minimum amount of flailing. He’s lighter than he should be, she muses, as she takes the jumpsuit from him, and wins a little smile.

She hopes to see it again, bigger, brighter and in a better context. 


End file.
